Headline Trese
Headline 13 (pronounced as Headline Trese / lit. Headline Thirteen) is the flagship noontime news program of IBC in the Philippines. The newscast is currently anchored by Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 12:00 noon to 12:30 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo13 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network. Provincial Radyo13 AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo13 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo13 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo13 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo13 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via Global IBC and IBC News Network International. Headline 13 is also streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, IBC News and Headline 13. History Under our beloved news manager Bob del Rosario and his deputy Mel Rabadam, Headline Trese was originally aired as the late-night newscast premiered on November 27, 1989, replacing Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat which was the first newscast in Filipino as the network's flagship late-night news program. It was originally anchored by veteran anchorman TG Kintanar and Risa Hontiveros. On October 1, 1990, the newscast was moved to weekdays at 5:30 p.m. and it was reformatted as a late afternoon news program, and was anchored by Lee Andres, Vince Alingod and Yna Feredo-Yulo. It was ended on March 6, 1992 and was replaced by IBC News 5 O'Clock/5:30 Report. The program was returned as an afternoon newscast on August 18, 1997, but this time, this was anchored by Amy Godinez-Cuenco, Elmer Mercado and Caren Bayhon-Yrastorza (until November 28, 1997). It was aired daily at 4:30 to 5:00 p.m. on weekdays before the VTV block on IBC, which was brought by the station's primetime blocktime agreement with Vintage Television. It was ended on July 10, 1998 to give way for IBC Express Balita (now known as Express Balita in 2002 at present). After 10 years of hiatus, the program was revived and relaunched, this time as a noontime newscast under the new title Headline 13 on June 3, 2019 at 12 noon, with former PTV news anchor Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc as its new anchors. This is IBC's first noontime newscast in the noontime slot, 30 years later after Balita sa Tanghali from 1986 to 1989. It serves as a lead-in to the network's noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. Anchors 'Current' *Joseph Parafina (2019-present) *Chal Lontoc (2019-present) Substitute anchors *Miguel dela Rosa (substitute anchor for Parafina) *Hajji Kaamiño (substitute anchor for Parafina) *Pia Castro-Medenilla (substitute anchor for Lontoc) *Pamela Vasquez (substitute anchor for Lontoc) *Phoebe Javier (substitute anchor for Lontoc) 'Segment anchors' *Rachel Pelayo - Panahon 13 (2019-present) 'Former' * TG Kintanar (1989-1990) * Risa Hontiveros (1989-1990) * David Sta Ana (1990-1991) * Lee Andres (1990-1992) * Vince Alingod (1990-1992) * Yna Feredo-Yulo (1990-1992) * Amy Godinez-Cuenco (1997-1998) * Elmer Mercado (1997-1998) * Caren Bayhon-Yrastorza (August 18, 1997-November 28, 1997) Segments Since 2019 *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top stories of the day before OBB. *'Panahon 13' - Weather forecast with Rachel Pelayo. *'Presinto 13' - Police reports *'Global 13' - Foreign news *'Sports 13' - Sports news from various parts of the world delivered and handled by IBC Sports and the results of the PBA and NBA. *'Intriga 13' - Entertainment news *'Patok Muna' - Features Awards 'Platinum Stallion Media Awards' *2019 Platinum Stallion Media Awards (Best Male News Anchor) - Won (Joseph Parafina) 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 4th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Male Newscasters) - Won (TG Kintanar) * 4th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Official website See also * Manila Standard (December 9, 1997, page 12) - Google News Archive Search * Manila Standard (February 6, 1998, page 12) - Google News Archive Search * Manila Standard (February 20, 1998, page 20) - Google News Archive Search * Bigscreen stars power TV movies. (Philippines). - Free Online Library * GMA-7 lays siege to the top spot. (Philippines). - Free Online Library * GMA rides slump. (Television/International). - Free Online Library * Web beats rival at its own game to steal top slot. - Free Online Library * GMA ratings taking wing on lavish flights of fantasy. - Free Online Library * Fantasy TV series drive studio expansions. - Free Online Library * Filipino romancer lifts local titles. - Free Online Library * Ex-pats get a taste of home. - Free Online Library * IBC 13 remains the original No. 1 * ABS-CBN: Competition regulator’s options * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC News and Public Affairs *''Oh My Gising!'' *''Express Balita'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' * Tutok 13 Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1989 Philippine television series debuts Category:1992 Philippine television series endings Category:1997 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series